Chapter 22 - The First Exam Begins, The Written Exam
"I wonder what’s going on here." thought Kacy "What do you mean?" asked Ash "Those three Earth Region shinobi...they shouldn't be here." said Micheal "Micheal’s right...we haven't been on good terms with any of the Earth Region villages." agreed Kacy "It has to be lady Shia. She must've allowed them to join this year’s Chunin Exam." guessed Violet "Why?" Ash asked "Well...it goes back during the shinobi wars. Remember in history class we learned that out of all the hidden villages the Shadow Village was at war with the Earth Region villages more than any other village." reminded John "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "Yea I remember." nodded Ash "Hay Ash, Pikachu!" A voice shouted They all looked around and saw Misty, Brock running toward them with two other people behind them. One was a light skinned girl with long pink hair and big blue eyes wearing a black and maroon vest with gold trimming and pink shorts. She also had two pink ears that were sticking out the top of her head and a pink bushy tail wagging behind her both of which were black at the tip. The other was a pale skinned boy with white hair and red eye’s wearing a long black jacket with a red shirt under it and a black pants. “Hay Misty, Brock, Sasha, Miguel. What’s up.” said Ash “Pika…Pikachu.” waved Pikachu “I told ya’ll that they would be here!” shouted Sasha “You were right…you’ve got amazing sense of smell.” smiled Misty “Hay who are they?” Brock asked looking at Isabel, Isabel and Thomas. “Oh this is Thomas, Isabel and Isabela from the Hidden Sea’s Umi Clan.” introduced John “Yea they’ll be joining this years Chunin Exams.” nodded Micheal “Nice to meet you.” greeted Isabel, Thomas and Isabela at the same time. “Same here.” greeted Misty, Brock, Sasha and Miguel said at the same time. “So what bring ya’ll here?” asked Violet “We came to find ya’ll to tell ya’ll that the Chunin Exams are about to start.” smiled Misty “Yea if we don’t hurry then we won’t get to enter it.” urged Sasha bouncing up and down in one spot. “Well come on let’s get going.” laughed Ash “Chi…Pika.” laughed Pikachu and they all took off running up the road. ……………………… Meanwhile within the PHD in the Sub-Space Training Room Timothy walked toward the training room with Kysis in his arms. Kysis opened her eye’s and looked up and Timothy and she saw that he was lost in thought. “I’m sorry Timothy.” said Kysis in a weak voice. “Hmm.” said Timothy as he snapped out of hi trance. He looked down at Kysis and smiled at her while staring into her red eye’s that sparkled like ruby’s. “Don’t worry about it Kysis you did fine. You were able to hold your transformation a little longer this time and that shows your giving it everything you got. That’s all that counts.” assured Timothy “I’ll do better next time.” smiled Kysis “I know you will.” smiled Timothy He walked into the training room and on the bed laid all of his pokémon who were all fast asleep after a long day of training. He pulled back the covers and laid her on a pillow next to Lilly and Kachu. “Right now I just need you to rest.” smiled Timothy Kysis smiled, then she closed her eye’s and before long she was fast asleep. Timothy looked at all his pokémon as they slept on the bed and a smile came across his face. He then walked out onto the patio of the training room and took a deep breath. “Alright it’s my turn. I’ve pushed them to their limits and now it’s my turn. Now it’s my turn to be pushed.” thought Timothy He closed his eye’s for a few minutes and then he bent down and with a powerful push he went flying off into the endless whiteness of the training room. ……………………… Meanwhile back outside all of the student had all gathered in one of the class’s and were all talking to on another. All of a sudden a large cloud smoke appeared in the front of the classroom and when it disappeared there were five anbu shinobi and another man standing in front of them. He was a light skinned man with blue hair that was in a pony tail wearing a black outfit that had a red light sheet over on side, orange cuffs and a bright red cloth tied around his waist. “Alright class can you please be seated.” said The man in a soft tone voice. All of the students rushed around finding a place to sit and once they were all seated the man began to speck again. “Alright students my name it Toru Hakucho and I’ll be your teacher for the first part of the exams.” He said He walked behind the classrooms desk and pull out a box that was underneath it, before sitting it on top of the desk. He opened the box and started handing papers to each of the anbu who began walking around the classroom passing out the paper to the students. “The papers you are getting are the exams which is nine questions long and you will have sixty minutes to finish the test to which afterward that teams scores will be added up to see who passes. Now let me explain the rules there will be no question and cheating is also forbidden, however this is also allowed. These anbu here will patrol the class looking for cheaters and if you are caught three times cheating you and your teammate will be ejected from the classroom and this will result in an automatic disqualification. Am I clear so far?” asked Toru as he walked around. All of the students nodded their heads showing that they understood the rules. “Alright then I guess now it’s time to start the test. Good luck to you all.” smiled Toru as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. The anbu began walking around the class as the students began working on the test. Ash looked at his test for a few moments and then began scratching his head. "All man this is really hard...I don't understand a thing." said Ash "Pikachu...Pi...Pi." said Pikachu as he sat on Ash's shoulder. "Well that might be my only choice. I hate to cheat, but see what you can and lets try not to get caught." nodded Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu Pikachu looked on the students paper next to him without letting the anbu see him. Ash wrote down the answers 1 by 1 as Pikachu told him. Misty looked at the paper while twirling her pencil around in her hand. "Man I get some of these questions, but the others are impossible to know. Looks like I have no choice. I hope I can hold it long enough." thought Misty She held up her hand a little and over the head of the student next to her a small pool of water appeared. Misty looked at the water and in it she saw a reflection of the students paper an all of his answers. "Alright." thought Misty as she wrote down the answers. Brock looked as his paper and looked up around the class looking at the rest of the students. "This is to easy." Brock thought to himself and then he continued to work. Minutes passed as everybody continued working and doing that time several teams had been caught cheating and dismissed from the class. 45 minutes had finally passed when Toru stood up and walked in front of the desk. "Alright times up for the first part of the test." declared Toru as he sat back on the desk. All the students put their pencils down stretched and yarned. "All man that was the longest 45 minutes ever." mumbled Ash as he stretched. "Chu." smiled Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the desk. “Alright now it’s time for the final part of the test. Before begin I want to congratulate you all for making it this far. Now with that said let’s start…question number 10.” smiled Toru “I’m ready.” thought Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Bring it.” thought Misty “Let’s go.” thought Brock To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content